Like A Star
by Special Agent Stace
Summary: Do you still get lonely? Abby talks to Kate. She's always there, but then she's not. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own, just love! :) All credit goes to DPB for the original idea, the rest of the crew, and of course, the spectacular cast!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs, I'm fine!" Abby insisted. "The alarm system is up and operational... all the windows are locked and for all you know, barred... all the doors are deadlocked... except for this one." she pointed out. "And most importantly, I'm out of my court suit and those damn heels! I promise everything will be alright."

"Okay, okay." Gibbs smiled. "I trust you."

Abby nodded. "Good night, Gibbs." she blew him a kiss through the wire security door. "And thank you."

Gibbs pretented to catch her kiss. "Anytime, Abs. Good night."

Abby finally closed the door, deadlocked it seven times knowing full well Gibbs was listening from the other side, and then leaned back against it. She waited until she heard finally his car leave and sighed. "Kate?"

Kate glided out from the next room. "Hey!" They hugged each other as tightly as they could. "So, how come Gibbs escorted you home?" Kate asked her as they went into the kitchen.

"Oh... with all the crap that's happened this week, he just wanted to make sure I got home safe." she said, as she began to make coffee. "You want some- oh yeah. I forgot you don't drink coffee anymore." She got out her favourite mug. "By the way... were you at the court today? 'Cause I could have sworn I saw you!"

"Yep. I just wanted to see how it'd go. Not that I saw much," she sat at the table. "Some old guy sat on me, so I bailed. Sorry."

Abby laughed. "I would never ever let anyone sit on me."

"But what was I supposed to do? Scream, 'hey, are you blind?!' " Kate laughed too. "As if that would have worked."

"True." said Abby. "Hey, you're freezing. Let's go sit somewhere warmer."

So they went and sat on Abby's most comfy sofa, cuddled under a thick, fluffy blanket.

"I was just thinking-" Kate began, but the phone rang. Abby reached out to grab it, checking the caller i.d. "It's Tony." she told Kate.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm fine. I promise." she smiled, rolling her eyes at Kate. "We're just... uh, I'm, I'm just in bed."

"Reeeally-"

"Reading."

Kate snorted. "God, he's still such a pig!" she giggled, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

Abby's eyes widened and she coughed, turning away so she she couldn't see Kate. "Uh, nope... there's no-one else here. You heard what? Oh, that... That was just the TV. Oh.. I don't know. I'm not really watching it anyway. I'm reading, remember?" she grinned. "Well there's a TV in here now... I know, I muted it. Okay. No, it's fine. Thanks for calling... yeah. Yeah. See ya tomorrow. Good night, Tony." She hung up. "Kate!" she screeched. "Don't do that! I almost..." she shook her head. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

Kate scrunched up her face. "I... don't remember." she said, resting her head on Abby's shoulder. "Tell me if it's too heavy..." she cut herself off, and paused. "It's been almost a year and I still forget." she laughed.

Abby leaned her head on Kate's. "Do you still get lonely?"

"Well, sometimes. The others don't think of me alot anymore. You and Gibbs think about me the most." she said sadly. "Yeah. I do get lonely."

"Aww." Abby frowned. "I don't want you to be lonely. You know I could be with you, like, 24/7 starting right now if I-"

"No!" cried Kate. "We've been through this. I absolutely forbid you!!"

"Darn it." Abby said. "You got me."

They laughed. Kate took Abby's hand. "But I worry about you, Abby." she admitted.

"I get by." Abby replied. "That's why you're here with me right now."

"And why I won't be tomorrow, because you'll be at work with the others." Kate said sternly. "Right?"

"I suppose so." Abby sighed. "But sometimes I still think it'd be easier."

Kate sighed too. "Trust me. It's not. It's too secretive. You feel as if you're constantly hiding. And being weightless, it's just weird."

Abby laughed. "But I think being a ghost would be fun."

"You would." Kate swatted her hand. "I guess you'd be a cool ghost... but I like you much better the way you are." she finished quickly.

"You would." Abby smiled.

They fell asleep together, but Abby woke up the next morning alone, the blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon, the soft golden sunlight filtering through the gaps in the closed blinds that she knew she hadn't closed last night, and no other sign of the heavenly angel who had helped her through another night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, review! I'm all for freedom of speech.


End file.
